First date
by AlexalovesMikael
Summary: Bella is the kind of girl that you see alone at lunch. Edward is the kind of guy who doesn’t care what the others think. Bella doesn’t even allow herself to think of him and he would do anything to be with her


First Date

5 more second.

I looked at the clock praying to the day to end. From my back I could hear the teacher reading The Odyssey out loud but slowly for not many of us were paying attention.

In my front two of my friends chatted about their weekend. They had gone to the movies… all of them except me. I was busy working my ass off with my grandmother painting the living while she yelled and insulted us.

It wasn't a very good weekend.

RIIING!

At the sound of the 3 Pm I jumped and walked as fast as I could away from everything in that school. It was the first time in years since I wanted to get home so badly.

As I walked through the basketball court with my new book in my hand along with my purple I-pod. I had no music because I was saving the little battery I had for the 20 minute walk home.

"Dude you're fucking mess up" A guy yelled from one of the stands. I knew the voice very well. Every time I heard make my heart beat fast, my palm sweaty and my legs to quiver. And for that simple reason I stayed far away from him.

He was constantly trying to bug me… flirting but I always manage to turn him down embarrassing him in front of whoever were in front of.

"Guys! I'll see you later" I heard him yell.

"_Crap!_" I quickly open my book and pretended to be reading.

"Hey Bella! Wait up" I heard him yell. I didn't plan on stopping so I just kept going. When I was on the road I closed the book because I knew I was save now.

"Edward" I whisper his name to myself. His name… I didn't allow myself to even say his name but I already knew I had gone too far and I already liked him. That's why I didn't allow myself to be near him, say his name, talk to him or even borrow anything from him.

I had been with someone like him once and I ended up being heartbroken and I was sure that I wasn't ready for another one.

"Hey Bella!" His voice sounded all around the small park. I looked beside me just to find him grinning at me in his metallic blue car.

"What the fuck?" I asked as I stopped and looked. "What the hell are you doing?" I asked as I shifted my weight to my left leg and crossed my arms.

"I wanted to ask you if you wanted a lift or maybe if you had changed your mind about a date with me?" He asked.

"No and no" I said and started walking again. I heard him open his door and followed me. I started walking faster but he was faster than me. He grabs my arm and turns me around to look at him.

"Why won't you even give me a chance?" He asked. He turned serious like he was dealing with important business which for me made him look even sexier.

"I-I don't know" I said. I didn't have the nerve to tell that I was afraid to be heartbroken by him.

"Then give me one chance… one date and if it doesn't go well I'll leave you alone" He said. I sigh, I couldn't see the way out so I said.

"Ok fine" making him grin.

"Good" He said. Softly he pulls me to his car.

"Wait… like, now? but I'm with my uniform" I said. He smirked at me making my heart skip a beat.

"Don't worry you look great to me" He said. When I got in the car I texted my mother. I told her that I was in some friends house doing some homework.

I had lied to her but I knew that if I told her what was really going on she wouldn't have let me go. "Well pretty lady… tied yourself up because we're going to the movies" He said as he speeded up.

Unwilling I found myself nervous. I didn't know what to expect or what to wait but I didn't know that I was in for a fine date.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Laughing, we walked out of the movies. It was comedy and we had laughed our pants off. I had thought it would have end there but he had something else planned.

He bought ice cream, for both and we ate it as we walked to his car. "So it wasn't that bad… right?" He asked.

"No it wasn't" I said with a smile. I licked happily my ice cream; maybe I had it all wrong. Then I felt his move over to where I was and before I knew it he was in front of me blocking every exit.

"See not bad" he said. The he leaned and I know what he was trying to do so I moved my head and he kissed my cheek.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Trying to seal the date. Trying to convince you that I'm not as bad as you think" He said.

"Dude! I don't get you" I exploded.

"What?" He asked.

"Did you know that the most popular girl in school is in love with you? You know, Jessica? Yeah the girl that every guy wants, wants you and you are here with the emo freak that is friendless" I said.

"I do know she likes me" He said.

"Then what the fuck are you doing?'' I asked.

"First I don't like her. Second I like you if you didn't notice" he said.

"But she is her and I'm…"

"You and I like it… now can you please just shut up" He said and kissed me. The kiss was the right thing; it was like he said the perfect seal for our first date.


End file.
